Fox Samurai
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Before the fox attacked Minato and Kushina fearing for their unborn son, made a backup plan for him to be taken away if Minato's last wish is not accomplished. Their worst fears come true and Mifune takes Naruto away to be trained as a Samurai.
1. Failed Wish

**Fox Samurai Part 1 Failed Wish**

 **Summary: Before the fox attacked Minato and Kushina fearing for their unborn son, made a backup plan for him to be taken away if Minato's last wish is not accomplished. Their worst fears come true and Mifune takes Naruto away to be trained as a Samurai.**

 **A/N: This story doesn't follow all of Canon just some of it will though, like the Chūnin exams. The pairing for this story well it's a harem story you will have to wait and see who's in the harem but I will say this Hinata will not be in the Harem so sorry to the NaruHina fans; there is also Minato and Kushina planning for Naruto before the attack of Kyuubi.**

 **A few Weeks before Naruto's Birth**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _'_ ** _Naruto Talking to Kyuubi_** _'_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Minato and Kushina are sitting down in there house there deep in discussion. Kushina sighs "Minato-Kun, I have a bad feeling about our baby's birth."

Minato looks at his wife "What do you mean, is something wrong with our son."

She shakes her head "No, there's nothing wrong I just fear for him, you know what happens when jinchūriki are pregnant, the seal weakens, it would be an ideal time for the Kyuubi to be released."

He nods "I know, if something happens to you we will seal the Kyuubi in our son, but we will be there for him."

She bangs her fist on the table "And what happens if something happens to us both, what then, what if I died giving birth and something happens to you our son will have nobody."

Minato rubs his chin "If that is the case, then I will make them treat our son properly."

She sighs "I am not as confident as you are about this village and its people, not everyone likes me Minato-Kun, so what do you think will happen to our baby boy."

He nods "So what do we do."

Kushina smiles "Mifune, he's one of our oldest friends have him take Naruto, it would be better to be around someone who will treat him right, not the people here."

Minato's confused "Are you saying you don't trust Hiruzen."

She sighs "I do trust him, but he's an Old man, if something happened to you then he would probably take over, he can't look after our boy, then there's Danzo, that man is a power hungry freak, he will use our son as a weapon do you want that because I don't."

"Mikoto I trust with my life she's my best friend, Kakashi is like a son to us, Yugao is like a daughter but we both know the council will never let anyone take Naruto in, you know that and I certainly know that. Leaving Mifune, as our only alternative."

Minato sighs "You make some good points, but he will have friends his age to help him."

Kushina sighs "No, he won't the village will make up lies turn them against our son Mifune is the only way."

Minato nods "You may be right, OK, I will write to Mifune, I will tell him to send someone to monitor our son, if the village treats him as they should then that's OK, if not he will take him."

Kushina sighs "Fine."

 **Night of Naruto's Birth**

A man in a black cloak with an Orange mask attacks Kushina after she gave birth to Naruto, as she feared and what happens was the Kyuubi was released. Hours later there were reports of the Kyuubi coming towards the village.

Kushina's very weak she's holding her baby in her arms crying she's been told by a nurse that she's dying she looks at her son Naruto "Don't cry Naruto, mommy's here, you're such a beautiful boy. I'm so sorry I won't be able to see you grow up and train you, please forgive me, I love you so much."

Just then Minato bursts into the room he sees Kushina his wife holding their son Naruto and smiles ' _My little man, I'm so sorry to do this to you, I'm so sorry my son please forgive me, Know that I love you never forget that._ '

He looks at Kushina "It's time, Kushina, it has to be done."

She looks at her son then her husband "Are you sure there is no other way."

Minato sits on the bed beside his son and wife "I'm sorry my love, But I have searched everything this is the only way, Mifune has sent a man to watch our son. I heard it seems your fears have come true we will both die, I'm so sorry."

She looks at him "You mean you're going to do the **Shiki Fūjin** , you know it will kill you and our baby will be alone, you must find another way."

Minato sighs "There's no time Kushi-Hime, the Kyuubi is upon us, now I need to take him."

Kushina at first is reluctant to give her baby up Minato knows it's just killing her, this will be the last time she sees her son. She looks at Minato and knows this is painful for him also she kisses her son on the forehead and each cheek "Naruto, my little Sochi, know that Mommy loves you, and always will never forget that, grow and become strong, my beautiful baby boy."

Minato smiles although it's kind of forced "Look he's smiling he knows." He then picks up Naruto from Kushina's arms he sees her crying "I am so sorry my love; I never wanted this for our son."

Minato and Kushina share a kiss until they hear a cough and see Hiruzen, I know this will be sad but let me take a picture of the three of you I will give it to Naruto when he's older."

They nod and Hiruzen personally takes the picture. Then Minato leaves with Naruto, leaving Kushina crying for her baby knowing she will never see him or her husband again. Hiruzen looks at them he's heard about his wife being killed so he just leaves, he isn't aware of what Minato is doing.

A short while after Hiruzen leaves the door opens and in comes Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina's best friends and Naruto's godmother she knows Kushina will die. She enters the room and sits next to Kushina and hugs her best friend "I just heard, I'm so sorry."

Kushina nods "Yes, I'm going to die, Miko, please look after my son your godson; don't let them treat him as a weapon, please."

Mikoto smiles "I will do all I can Kushi, I promise you that."

Kushina sniffs "You're a good friend Miko."

Mikoto sighs "Just rest, you'll be fine."

Kushina smiles "Liar, I hate this I just know the village won't treat my son right, I wanted to teach him everything and now it will never happen." Mikoto nods knowing it's probably true. She will do all she can to make his life as normal as possible, well she hopes she will be able to the Council are going to try and control his life.

 **Five Years Later**

Minato's last wish that Naruto would be seen as a hero was ignored like both he and his wife feared. He was put in an Orphanage, but he was picked on bullied, spat at, thrown out of shops, he was treated like an outcast.

Mikoto was never able to adopt him neither was Kakashi or Yūgao, they could only watch him as best they could which was not enough. Naruto's birthdays were the worst, he's always attacked by the villagers, just like today his 5th birthday, he's yet again running for his life, the Orphanage kicked him out permanently so now he's homeless and at the mercy of the villagers.

Mikoto had to watch her godson treated like a monster, bullied for something he never did, they couldn't do anything she hated this for Naruto, Kakashi, Yūgao and Itachi watched the villagers treat Naruto like a monster, sometimes Kakashi had to hold Yūgao back from killing the villagers, Kakashi wanted to do it also.

The watcher that Mifune sent to watch over Naruto is disgusted so he wrote to Mifune, he did write that there are people watching over him but it's not enough. Mifune replied that it's not enough and it's time to take Naruto as Kushina and Minato wanted.

Mifune marched 140 Samurai with him, his wife Katana (Not sure what his wife was called) and a young man of 15 called Kazama Nazawaguchi, who would be Naruto's bodyguard growing up, to guard him with his life.

Mifune and his small army reached the gates they knocked out the two guards to stop them from warning anyone (Not Kotetsu/Izumo). They then marched into the village scaring the villagers. The watcher of Naruto approaches Mifune "My lord, there hunting Naruto this very moment, they call it the Fox Hunt there cruel parasites."

Mifune snarls "Take me to him now."

The small army makes their way to Naruto, they see men, women and even Shinobi attacking Naruto. Mifune then shouts "Get away from the boy now."

One of the Shinobi scoffs "Were killing the demon this is not your concern."

Mifune turns to his archers "Riddle him with arrows."

The Shinobi was too surprised to even move and within 30 seconds 15 arrows are sticking in his body making him a human pincushion. Mifune ignores him "Move away from the boy or you will join that parasite in death."

Most of the villagers and some of the Shinobi fearing for their lives back away and run off. At least 15 don't and they all join that stupid idiot who died earlier. Mifune doesn't care about them he warned them twice they got what they deserved.

Katana crouches down and looks at Naruto "He's quite badly hurt my love but he's already healing."

Mifune just nods "20 Archers and 50 men guard my wife, Naruto and Kazama the rest come with me." Mifune then turns away and heads towards the Hokage Tower as they arrive at the tower several ANBU arrive, Mifune steps forward "Move aside or I'll cut you down this does not concern you so move."

The ANBU move to the side but do follow Mifune who makes his way inside the tower. The receptionist tries to stop him but a Samurai puts his blade to her throat so she backs down. Mifune then stops at the door and pulls out his Katana and cuts down the door.

Inside Hiruzen and his three advisors are talking when the door gets cut into four pieces, Hiruzen looks up "Mifune, what is the meaning of this."

Mifune looks at the three advisors then just tosses a letter at Hiruzen who catches it and starts to read it. As Hiruzen is reading the letter Mifune speaks "This village has not headed the late Yondaime's will so Naruto is coming with me."

Hiruzen sighs as he's read the letter addressed to him from the late Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. "A contingency plan, I see very well."

Danzo growls "Let me see that letter."

Mifune glares at him "This does not concern you, you decrepit old fool, you have no say in anything, so know your place."

Danzo grins "ROOT."

Six ROOT appear but are immediately riddled with arrows. Mifune grins "Next time, it will be you who dies Danzo, now I'm taking Naruto."

Danzo growls "He is our weapon."

An arrow just whizzes past his ear "He is a child not a weapon, you freak, the next time I see you I will kill you." He then smirks and leaves the room.

He finds his wife at a place called Ichiraku's Mifune sees Naruto eating Ramen, Katana sees him and approaches her husband "He's on his 5th bowl already, so how did it go."

Mifune sighs "As expected, Danzo was there and tried attacking me with his little army but my archers took them down, He calls him a weapon."

Katana scoffs "He is a little child nothing more Kushina would be disappointed."

After the 6th bowl they all leave, Kazama has hold of his young charge as he's as light as a feather. He's just behind Mifune and Katana, as they reach the gate one of the Samurai's informs Mifune that the Hokage is at the gate.

Mifune steps forward "Are you here attempting to stop us old friend."

Hiruzen shakes his head "No, my friend, I just wish to give you several scrolls, he passes him the first scroll "This scroll contains Kushina and Minato's Katana's" He passes him a second scroll "This scroll contains "All the finances of Kushina and Minato, the council think they're entitled to it which they are not."

He passes him a third scroll "This scroll contains Kushina and Minato's Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu and Ninjutsu, now I know that Samurai do not use Jutsu's but I don't want them to fall into the wrong hands they are Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan Jutsu's so only an Uzumaki and Namikaze should have them."

Mifune nods "Naruto will learn the Uzumaki and Namikaze Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles, The Fūinjutsu and Ninjutsu will be sealed, if he does decide not to be a Samurai he will be allowed to learn them."

Hiruzen nods "I understand, for what it's worth, I tried to look out for Naruto-Kun."

Mifune nods "I understand, Being Hokage means you can't look after him all the time, I heard your wife also died the day Naruto was born. Now I am sorry for killing several villagers and a few Shinobi, I warned them, to back away but they refused to do so, and continued attacking Naruto probably thinking I wouldn't dare kill them. Your villagers are arrogant Hiruzen."

Hiruzen sighed "Stupid fools, I understand you did what you had to, can you let me know how he's doing from time to time."

Mifune smiles "I can do that old friend." He then turns serious "Be warned though old friend if that idiot dares to kidnap or steal the Clan Jutsu's, or interferes in Naruto's life in any way it will result in war between us nobody wants that senseless deaths for one mans greed."

Hiruzen shakes his head "I understand again, I will keep an eye on him, for what it's worth I told him to disband his organization."

Mifune raises an eyebrow "You let too much power go old friend."

Hiruzen nods "I know, so when will you inform Naruto of his parents."

Katana then speaks "As soon as possible, he deserves to know who they were and that they loved him, as will I as we will adopt Naruto but he will keep his name."

Hiruzen then fished out a photograph "This was taken shortly before Kushina and Minato died it's the only picture of the three of them."

Katana takes the picture and smiles "Such a beautiful family such a shame, I thank you Hiruzen, I will show him this picture, when we inform him who his parents were."

Hiruzen nods "I see, farewell then."

Hiruzen then moves to the side and the Samurai leaves Mifune climbs onto his horse as does Katana, Kazama passes Naruto to her and she puts him to her chest shocked at how light he is. Kazama then gets on his own horse and they all ride away.

Hiruzen watches them go and smiles "Good luck my boy, I hope to see you again a strong young man, Make your parents proud Naruto-Kun."

Several hours later Mifune is riding beside his wife with Kazama behind them both with Samurai in front, behind and beside them. He looks at Katana and smiles then looks at Naruto "How is he."

Katana looks at her husband and smiles "He's asleep right now; He's so light it saddens me, I think he barely eats."

Mifune looks at Naruto and sighs ' _I should have taken him earlier Minato my old friend._ '

The watcher from before is now with the rest of the Samurai "My lord, from what I witnessed, he barely ate, he was kicked out of shops, and I often saw him looking through dustbins for food."

Katana scowls "Those stupid, villagers, can't they see the truth, he's a five year old boy, he's not the Kyuubi are they so blind, not to see the truth, Oh how Kushina and Minato are probably turning in the graves seeing their son treated like that."

Mifune sighs "People are ruled by fear, sometimes common sense is ignored, but he won't be weak anymore."

Kazama grins "I'm sure Lady Katana will fatten him up."

Katana smiles "Of course I will, he will become big and strong, and if he grows up looking like his father, the women will be all over him."

Mifune grins "I'm sure they will, but you will be judging the girls suitability I'm sure."

Katana nods "Well of course, Naruto will be my adopted son, it's only right his mother approves of the women who want him."

Kazama smiles "What about his mom does he look like her to."

Mifune nods "He looks like them both."

Katana smiles "He's such a cute little boy, for five years he had no mother now it's time I took Kushina's place as his mother although I will never replace her."

Kazama chuckles "I don't think Lady Katana, will let any girl near her son for a very very long time."

Mifune looks at his wife who's stroking Naruto's face and smiling "I feel your right Kazama."

Katana just rolls her eyes but smiles "I bet Lady Kushina would have done just the same." She then sighs "I bet she's horrified to see how they treated her little baby as would Minato."

Mifune nods "Yes, I agree with you, knowing Kushina she's probably trying to find a way to come back to life to wreak havoc in Konoha."

Kazama chuckles "That's a scary thought but a justified thought she was nicknamed the Red Hot Habanero wasn't she, a ghost of her would be an endless nightmare."

Mifune grins "A nightmare they deserve." He then looks in the air "Yagarobi set up camp we will rest for now get lookouts all over the camp."

Yagarobi nods "Yes, My Lord, consider it done."

Shortly after the camp is set up and Naruto wakes up, Mifune introduces himself to Naruto, Katana and Kazama already have but Katana has him sitting on her lap.

Mifune smiles "Now Naruto, Kazama here will be your bodyguard."

Kazama grins "I will let nothing happen to you kid, I will help train you and make sure you put on some weight."

Katana smiles "Naruto-Kun, me and my husband were friends of your parents, we will tell you about them soon OK, but not right now, We will also be adopting you, and you will live with us and train to become a Samurai, would you like that."

Naruto smiles "A Samurai, you mean like the people who guarded me they looked cool."

Mifune smiles "You will become a strong, smarter, and faster young man, we will test how smart you are and if needed will provide tutors to help you grow."

Naruto nods "Thank You, for saving me."

Katana hugs him "You have nothing to fear anymore, we are just sorry we took so long, to come and get you."


	2. Homecoming

**Fox Samurai Part 2 Homecoming**

 **A/N: There will be a big time skip just over 7 years, I considered doing him growing up but decided against it, there might be some flashbacks, I haven't decided just yet. This chapter will focus on Naruto's return and the Chūnin exams. They will not be there to become a Chūnin but a final test to become a full-fledged Samurai, this test will be for Naruto and Kicho, Kazama is there as a bodyguard for Naruto.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been 7 long years since Naruto left Konoha seven years since he was treated like an outcast a monster, a disease, he left on his 5th birthday a day that anyone else would celebrate as being a year older for Naruto it was a day that he ran for his life, now he's returning with his two teammates Kicho Sanada and Kazama Nazawaguchi, Samurai's don't care about promotions so becoming a Chūnin or Jōnin means nothing.

Nobody will recognize Naruto well It has been 7 years but also because he's wearing full Samurai armour and Helmet (Naomasa Yi Kessen 1) He arrives with his teammates and his Sensei and adopted father Mifune along with his adopted mother Katana. Along with a small army already allowed by Hiruzen as he knows they're coming. Plus Mifune doesn't trust Danzo to not try something again.

Naruto is on his Warhorse which he calls Shadow the horse is easily 8 feet tall a massive horse and intimidating, beside him is Kicho on her own Warhorse called Falcon. Kazama is walking beside them as he's too heavy to ride a horse, plus horses don't seem to like him that much.

Naruto is armed with his Twin Katana's his mother and father's personal swords and the swords that reminds him of his parents. He also has a Yuri Bow with Arrows. Kicho Wields a Naginata and Yari Bow like Naruto, Kazama wields a Kanabo and Yuri Bow.

The army stops at the gates Kotetsu and Izumo can't believe what they're seeing right now, Kazama steps forward and signs in for himself, Naruto and Kicho, Mifune and Katana.

When Kotetsu sees the name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju he's stunned but he just waves them through he tries to locate Naruto but doesn't see him. Naruto looks around the village from his horse, looking at his old home with loathing, the same village that treated him like a disease a place he'd rather never return to he looks away.

Kicho looks up at Naruto "So this is Konoha huh, your old home, look at them looking at you now, not even knowing who you are."

Naruto looks at her "The sooner the Chūnin exams are over the better, I don't miss this place, I have no fond memories her, to be honest, I haven't thought about this place in years, until Otosan informed me we were coming here for our final test."

Kazama looks around and grunts "Don't think too much about it Lord Naruto, remember this isn't your home anymore, you're here for your final test nothing more."

Naruto just nods and they keep on riding through the village someone else rides up beside Naruto ""Sochi, are you OK."

Naruto looks to the side "Yes, Kaa-San, I'm fine."

She smiles "We will probably have to book out a whole hotel or two probably."

Naruto just nods "I see."

Just then several ANBU appear in front of the group and one of them steps forward Naruto vaguely remembers her Neko he thinks she was called.

Neko looks at the group "Lord Hokage is glad you have arrived come this way please."

The small group follow the ANBU with the rest of the Samurai following closely behind. The small group reach the Hokage tower and get off their horses, and one of the Samurai guards the horses.

One of the ANBU steps forward and sees the heavily armed Naruto, Kicho and Kazama "You will have to leave your weapons with us."

Naruto glares at the ANBU "Get out of my way before I cut you down you worthless sack of shit."

Neko not wanting to cause problems looks at Mifune "Lord Mifune, we can't let you meet with the Hokage so heavily armed."

Mifune nods "Sochi, Kicho, Kazama give your weapons to the Samurai, no offence but I don't trust you ANBU."

The three do as they're told although reluctantly then follow Mifune, Katana and Neko. When they reach the Hokage's office their led straight in, when they enter The Hokage is with his three advisers.

They all look up and Hiruzen smiles "I'm glad you could make it old friend, this must be your team, and can I have their names for the record."

Mifune looks at Danzo then looks away "Kazama Nazawaguchi, Kicho Sanada and my son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, who I'm sure you already know."

Naruto looks at the three Samurai in front of him obviously not the overweight man that must be Kazama and certainly not the female so the man in Red and Black Armour 'It seems he's grown quite well from all reports I get.' "Welcome to Konoha Team Samurai, and it's good to see you again Naruto."

Naruto looks at the Hokage and just nods his head but that is all.

Hiruzen smiles "So I'm sure you will be taking over a hotel or two."

Mifune shakes his head "No, we will be taking the Namikaze compound it should be big enough for us all and it's only right seeing and Minato's son is alive that he stays in his parent's house."

Koharu scoffs "The Yondaime had no son."

Naruto glares at the old women "Speak your next words carefully you old hag, because they may be your last, I might just beat you to death with my bare hands, you know nothing, and what you think means nothing."

Naruto then turns away and leaves the room followed by Kicho and Kazama. Katana just smirks, Mifune looks at Koharu "Whether you like it or not, he is the son of the late Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, now we are done here, we will speak soon old friend."

Hiruzen sighed 'It seems Mifune, doesn't trust this village, not surprising really' "Neko, please show our guests the way to the compound."

She nods "Hai, Hokage-Sama." She looks at Mifune and Katana "If you'll please follow me."

They both nod and leave the room, Koharu then looks at Hiruzen "Is it true, is he Minato's son why did we not know Minato had a son."

Hiruzen just nods "Yes, it's true and it is the Yondaime Hokage, not Minato."

Two days later the Chūnin exams are starting, when Naruto, Kicho and Kazama arrive at the academy they are once again unarmed, but it doesn't really mean much they could easily kill with their bare hands if needed, especially Kazama who's been known to wrestle Lions and Tigers for sport.

Team Samurai enter the academy when they walk down the corridors they see several young kids in front of a door arguing with two other kids. Kyuubi then speaks **Ignore them, kit, there's a Genjutsu on the door 301 remember that room is 201.**

Naruto nods and looks at his teammates and whispers "Genjutsu, come on."

They keep on walking, meanwhile, as there walking away Sakura sees Sasuke about to attack one of the people guarding the door he already messed up by shouting out that it was a Genjustu which kind of took away the surprise and what it was there for.

She hears loud noises behind the Genins she looks over her shoulder and sees three people she's never seen before in strange armour; they don't have headbands showing what village there from either. She's amazed seeing the armour it looks nice plus it's Red like hers, she then wonders what they're here for maybe there here for the Chūnin exams.

Naruto and his teammates arrive at the doors and see Mifune there waiting for them, Mifune smiles "Good luck team, not that you'll need it; remember you can't become Chūnin it's only your final test well for two of you."

Naruto nods "Yes father, we won't let you down."

Mifune steps to the side and Naruto pushes the doors open and everyone inside sees them and tries to frighten them with KI. Team Samurai just rolls their eyes. Kazama puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Show them True KI Lord."

He nods and then unleashes some of Kyuubi's KI and everyone can feel the dark, heavy KI, he then drops the KI and heads to the wall and leans against it along with his teammates.

One of the people in the room is a Blonde girl from Konoha, she's from the Yamanaka Clan her names Ino Yamanaka, she felt the KI and it was dark, and scary, it brought her to her knees as it did several others in the room, she could tell it was coming from the guy in Red Armour, she then watches him as he leans against the wall ' _He seems strong, I don't want to face him._ '

When Team 7 arrived the intimidation KI happens again, Team Samurai don't join in they hardly care they actually find the whole intimidation thing rather amusing. Sasuke looks around and sees Team Samurai, he walks up to them "Whoever you are your weak, I'm an Elite so don't think you can beat me weaklings."

None of Team Samurai are even listening to him there all talking amongst themselves. This only infuriates Sasuke even more.

Sasuke growls "Hey, I'm talking to you, turn when you're facing your betters."

Naruto just grabs him by the throat and starts choking him "Betters, you, don't make me laugh, you're a weak pathetic little maggot" He releases Sasuke "Get him out of my sight."

Kazama nods "Yes, Lord" He grabs Sasuke and launches him across the room, as he crashes against the wall he falls unconscious. Everyone watches that little incident in shock, the Genin of Konoha who is participating can't believe that the so called Rookie of the Year just got manhandled, not even Sakura or even Ino say a thing as there also in shock.

A man with grey hair and glasses approaches them "Are you trying to cause a scene."

Kicho just scoffs "Get lost, four eyes, do you honestly think we actually care what anyone thinks so buzz off and bore someone else."

Kabuto looks at them ' _They seem strong; I have no info on them but there obviously Samurai, never seen Samurai participating before._ '

A short time later Sasuke regains consciousness and just glares at Team Samurai but they don't even acknowledge him at all, He looks at Kabuto when he hears him mention Info cards "I want info on Sai, Rock Lee, Gaara, and that guy in the Red Armour."

Kabuto grins then does as he asked all the Konoha Genin and some who are eavesdropping on the conversation are shocked to hear that Gaara has never even received a scratch, when it comes to the Guy in red he tells what he knows "I don't have much info on the Guy in Red armour other than he's a Samurai from the Land Of Iron, his teammates are called Kicho Sanada, and Kazama Nazawaguchi and the guy in red is called Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, that's all I have on them."

There are more gasps from several of the people in the room mainly from Konoha.

Sakura looks at Naruto ' _Wow, a Samurai, plus he's called Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, I wonder if he's related to the Yondaime and the Sannin Tsunade Senju._ '

Ino smiles ' _Mysterious, he sounds cute, I wonder how strong he is._ ' She then looks to the side and sees Sakura staring at the Samurai in red now known as Naruto ' _Oh no, I saw him first he'll be mine forehead._ '

Tenten smiles ' _A Samurai that's so cool, I wonder how strong he is, I wonder how he fights, I wonder what weapons he uses, plus his name could he be related to my idol Tsunade Senju._ '

Temari looks at Naruto and grins ' _Now, that's some strength, going by the Whispers that Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year, and he got tossed around like a ragdoll. A Samurai aye, never heard of Samurai participating in the Chūnin exams before, quite an interesting name I must say some famous Clans there, I wonder how you fight Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju._ '

Kin smirked ' _Wow, he's an interesting unknown, he sounds pretty cute plus he seems strong._ '

Just then there's smoke and several people arrive in the room one of them is all dressed in black with a Bandana he looks at Team Samurai "No more fighting, save it for the second round if you pass that is, now my name is Ibiki Morino the Proctor of the first test."

"We were going to have a written exam but I changed my mind, and decided on something else the rules are simple one by one you will enter through these doors on my right"

"All you have to do is reach the door at the end of the corridor, seems simple enough your probably thinking, but that's where you'd be wrong, but this is all I'll say about the test, now there are five rooms when I call your names you will stand in front of each of the rooms."

Several names were called, and several screams and the people that entered returning through the doors in shock and some even crying. They were failed along with their teams there was no second chances.

Several of the Genin were worried about just what was going on beyond those doors some of them even felt like giving up there and then, Hinata, Sakura, Ino were only three of the Genin who were thinking about it, but they all stayed after some support from their teammates well all accept Sakura who had to be supported by Ino as Sasuke just didn't care about his teammate.

After several failed attempt Ibiki looks at the list and smirks 'Let's see the Samurai, kid huh, let's see what he's got he doesn't seem affected at all neither does his teammates, OK who else, The Nara kid, and three others'

"OK so far I've not been impressed you a joke so far you'll never get anywhere so here are the next five when I call your names head to the doors Door 1 Naruto, Door 2 Kankurō, Door 3 Dosu, Door 4 Shikamaru, Door 5 Sai."

Naruto looks at the four others walking towards the doors then he looks at his teammates "See you both on the other side, I'm guessing it will be some kind of Mind Game, to mess with our heads going by who the Proctor is."

They both nod and Naruto heads to the door, Shikamaru was close to Team Samurai and overheard what Naruto said and smirks ' _A mind game huh._ ' He then groans ' _How Troublesome._ '

Naruto reaches the door and looks at Kankurō "Nice cat suit."

Kankurō just grunts and Shikamaru smirks, Dosu looks at Naruto ' _An unknown huh, let's see how strong you are._ '

Sai looks at Naruto ' _So that's the guy, Danzo told me to watch let's see how strong you are Naruto Uzumaki, still, I wonder what this test is, I was told it would be a written test by Lord Danzo.'_

The doors open and they all head inside, Naruto smirks "Let's see what has scared everyone, should be interesting, after what I've been through in my early years nothing much will frighten me.'


End file.
